


Her (own) person

by Lavanyalabelle



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, Multi, Not Canon Compliant, Secret Santa
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 18:43:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5551199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavanyalabelle/pseuds/Lavanyalabelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Johnny was her bff, her first love, her biggest cheerleader,her partner in crime, her high school sweetheart. He was her person. She loved him and he loved her back. Thing is, he was falling for another and Darcy did not mind one bit. They still had a good thing, a great thing even, when Johnny her best friend with sometimes fun benefits proposed.<br/>Now, what's a girl to do?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Her (own) person

**Author's Note:**

> For Hannahsfandos , DLSS2015.  
> I hope you like it.
> 
> Warning: Potty mouth.
> 
> (I'm gonna update within the next week, at least three of the fics. And I'm taking prompts again, prompts can be dropped on tumblr or through comments)  
> So yeah Merry Christmas! And happy reading!

There .  
There was that look again. Like she was a mystery he was trying to unravel, but got frustrated with the answers he got.  
And right on cue...  
There was that black cloud on his face that paid obeisance to Thor with its accompanying thunderous look that appeared right before the murderous glare.

 

It was just her luck, thought Darcy. Two people whom she had never even talked to would form opinion with one look at her.

Well, let them. She sniffed. 'I am a bamf and I don't give a flying fuck!' She muttered under her breath, killing Johnny's avatar ruthlessly.

'Absolutely, sweetcheeks! But I could if you wanted me to.' Johnny leered, giving her a thorough once-over.

'Huh? What the hell are you nattering about now?' Darcy asked, perplexed.

'You know ... about the flying fuck . We could totally do that.' He waggled his eyebrows.

'You are ridiculous.' Darcy smiled.

'I am ridiculously hawt. There's a difference.' Johnny winked.

'And arrogant.' She replied.

'It's not arrogance if it's true.' He quoted, smiling.

'Shut up!' Darcy flushed. Yes, ok. Johnny was ridiculously attractive and smart. She still remembered those days back in High School when they were together before he became the Human Torch.

Darcy's ma was an American Romani singer who used to perform in night clubs in Southern California. She had fallen in love with a poor little rich boy that visited the club regularly and had gotten pregnant on a tryst with him. The boy, no... man had not known about Darcy as Darlene had thought him unsuited to the role of a father. And the one time she had tried to reach out to him, Darlene had been rebuffed by his brute of a guardian. Undeterred by this, Darlene had done her best as a single parent as Darcy could attest. Darcy had grown up to be an amazing woman, beautiful, smart, kind and snarky with a penchant for causing mischief. Darcy advocated the YOLO way of life.  
However, as she entered puberty, she could hear the whispers as she passed by. 'Slut! No way she got into the AP classes on her own merits' said the nerd clique. 'Oh,no! She did. Just not the merits you were thinking about' rejoined the pretty people squad.  
Long story short a melange of mean girl meets cruel intentions played out and Darcy had to pay the price. Such was life. But fate it seemed had other plans for her, and her mother moved base to New York , Darcy started her junior year at Glenville where she met Johnny. They just clicked. The high school sweethearts continued to be in each other's pockets until Johnny went into training as an astronaut and Darcy joined MIT. Long distance did not quite work out for them. But then their relationship was one of a kind.  
'Those were the days.' She thought and sighed.

'What are you sighing about?' Johnny enquired.

'Just remembering the halcyon days.' She answered with a fond smile of remembrance.

'Aww, babe. C'mere!' Johnny gestured with his open arms.

'Mmn-hmm. Cuddling! You're the best boyfriend a girl could ask for.' Darcy remarked basking in warmth of the best hugger ever. Thor gave great hugs too. But Thor wasn't Johnny. Johnny was Darcy's person.

'Honeybuns, you are just too sweet for words.' Contrary to popular opinion and his public image, Johnny was a decent guy and his reputation of a being a playboy with a cavalier attitude was 80% bad publicity.

 

In the shadowed corner of the room, Bucky inhaled sharply.

Natasha otherwise known as the resident human know-it-all smirked. Vision was the android know-it-all.

Clint cooed, 'They are so cute together! Aww, I just wanna give them all the cuddles.'

Steve snapped,'Clint! Stop acting like some dame.'

'Oh?' chimed in Natasha,'What's wrong with acting like a ahem..dame?'

Steve stammered in mortification, 'I'm sorry Nat...I-I didn't mean anything by it. Dames are good, great even. .. My mother was an amazing dame..sorry woman. And I feel--' He broke off in the middle of the sentence.

'You wanna finish that sentence, Rogers?' Natasha, idly flicking her nails.

'It's just that their whatever it is, is of no concern to us...' he finished looking at the couple in question who were now nuzzling like big prairie cats.

'm sorry.' Bucky cut in. 'Punk, never learned to quit while ahead.'

'Eh, no harm no foul.' Clint replied,'Besides, Nat schooling Captain Assmerica?! Makes for a nice evening entertainment.'

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Darcy was very happy. She had finally completed her PhD after three alien invasions, the fall of Shield and the return of the Bucky Barnes.  
'Hey,mom!' chirped Darcy.

'Hello, my dove. Are you calling to tell me that you are coming over for Thanksgiving?' Darlene replied.

'No, ma. I called to give you the good news..' Darcy took a deep breath, no matter how much she loved her mom, she hated her aunt and her cousins. Lara Lee had tried to seduce Johnny when she was over for her summer hols. One on hand, Darcy could not blame her. Johnny was really hot, pun totally intended. But on the other hand, yeah , yeah, she so could. He was Darcy's boyfriend, she should have that that was a complete no no. Johnny, thankfully, was not a cheater. He made it clear that what she did was insulting both Darcy and Johnny. And gave her quite a talking to. 

After Darcy and Johnny had ended their relationship, Lara could not quite contain her glee and insults barbed yet veiled were thrown around like confetti. So no, she did want to go to Thanksgiving where she would be insulted, judged and found lacking. Because even though Darcy had degrees in engineering, languages(plural including computer), and poli -sci; she was still the bastard child of a single mother who was too everything for her own good and she was most likely to continue in her mother's steps.

'Has that boy finally given up his playboy life and proposed?' her mother's cheerful voice broke her out of her reverie. 

'What? No-I mean he is not a playboy ma,.... y'know ... he just likes to have fun sometimes and sometimes we have that fun together. 

Besides, I think he may have found his forever kinda love at last.' Darcy replied, quick to jump to Johnny's defence.

Darcy was not blind, she had not missed how his eyes glittered when he saw a certain brunette. Unfortunately, the brunette did not seem to be interested and had a fabled love already.

'Oh,Darcy! I think he found his forever kinda love with you.' Her mother responded softly.

'I think he did too, like I found mine with him. First loves are forever, dontcha know?'

'I know only too well.'

'Yeah, I figured-' she started to say but was interrupted by Johnny desperate yell.

'DARCY!' She ran. Since she was working in the labs she was using hands -free to call her ma,she forgot that her mother was still on the line. Her only thought was to reach Johnny.

'Darce, what's happening? Was that Jonathon's voice I heard?' her mother asked panicked.

'Huh?Y-yeah... I hope to Thor that it's not Doom, I'd hate my first introduction in the political array to be as the killer of Latveria's king.'

'Don't joke about killing, dove.'

'Laterz ma! Gotta go.'

'Don't you dare hang up.'

Johnny had reached Darcy. He appeared flushed, his eyes were glistening.

'Johnny, what's the matter?'

'Darcy you've been with me through thick and thin, you are my person and I know you said we are better as we are but could you please give it a chance?'

'Give what a chance? Johnny , what are you saying?'

Johnny clasped Darcy's hands with his and trained his baby blues on her.

'Darcy Helena Lewis, would you save me from myself and do me the honour of...'

'Johnny..whu-What are yo-'

'Will you marry me?'

**Author's Note:**

> Unbetaed, so please point out any mistakes.  
> Please leave comments, like it/love it/can't be bothered. Whatever. Constructive crit. is always welcome.


End file.
